


toujours là

by scepticallyopenminded



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: I don't know how to fucking tag this, M/M, Propositions, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5275187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scepticallyopenminded/pseuds/scepticallyopenminded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We should have sex,” he blurts, and Derek tenses, not moving his hands away from his face for a moment. When he does, he gives Stiles a bit of a glare, face closed off.</p><p>“We most definitely should not,” he retorts, and Stiles’ hands find their way out of his pockets as he steadfastly ignores the very slight flush on his cheeks, keeping eye contact with Derek.</p><p>“Yeah, we should – don’t!” he holds up his hand to stop Derek from interrupting, “I have a great argument that you should totally hear out before you make that decision.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	toujours là

**Author's Note:**

> based off [this](http://asocialfoxpaw.tumblr.com/post/129183628834/captain-snark-imagine-stiles-propositioning)  
> I just saw it yesterday and went "hey I should write that" so I did  
> title from "Toujours Là" by Yann Tiersen

Derek is asleep on the couch when Stiles opens the door to his apartment. He quietly closes it behind him, but it doesn’t matter because when he turns around again Derek has one eye open, watching him.

“Hey,” Derek gruffs out, and Stiles slides his hands into his pockets nervously.

“Hey,” he replies, his mouth refusing to form the next words on his lips. Derek closes his eye again, but groans lightly, stretching and sitting up.

“What’s up?” he asks, rubbing his eyes, and Stiles just –

“We should have sex,” he blurts, and Derek tenses, not moving his hands away from his face for a moment. When he does, he gives Stiles a bit of a glare, face closed off.

“We most definitely should not,” he retorts, and Stiles’ hands find their way out of his pockets as he steadfastly ignores the very slight flush on his cheeks, keeping eye contact with Derek.

“Yeah, we should – don’t!” he holds up his hand to stop Derek from interrupting, “I have a great argument that you should totally hear out before you make that decision.”

Derek gives him this sort of introspective glare but he huffs and half-nods, sitting back into the couch so stiles takes that as a sign to continue.

“Okay,” he says, collecting his thoughts because he hadn’t actually considered the possibility that he’d get this far. He paces a little bit across the floor in front of the couch as he begins.

“So I know you think I’m attractive – don’t try to deny it,” he shoots Derek a look, who just raises his eyebrows amusedly, hands raised in an innocent gesture, “And you damn well know I’m pretty into all – _that_.”

He waves around at Derek’s body and face, and this time Derek snorts, dropping his hands back into his lap and looking at Stiles with amused interest.

“But it’s not just that, obviously I find a lot of people attractive and I don’t have sex with them all,” Stiles continues, picking up his pacing again, “And I’m totally cool with the friends with benefits thing, I did it last year with this girl from one of my classes and it was totally ace – don’t worry, that’s completely over now, I wouldn’t be bringing this up to you unless it was. I know how much of a possessive fucker you are.”

He smirks in Derek’s direction for a moment before something dawns at him, and he laughs.

“Possessive fucker – ha.”

Derek rolls his eyes at him, but can’t help the small smile that falls onto his face as well, and a moment passes before Stiles starts again.

“Right, anyway, so as I was saying – it’s not like it’s just about sex, okay? Like if it was just a random hook-up I was after there’s like at least three people at school who’d totally be willing to do a no strings attached thing – but like I trust you in a way I trust few other people and – it’s not like you don't already know that but I think that’s something that’d be important.”

He glances back over at Derek, well aware that he’s rambling. Derek’s lost some of the smirk, staring curiously at Stiles.

“I’m trying to say that I don’t want you to think this is just about sex because it’s not – more like friends with benefits, emphasis on the _friends_. You seem like a total closet cuddler and like – I want that. The cuddling and – and lazy Sunday days where we watch stupid documentaries on TV between rounds, maybe.”

Derek’s watching him with a different expression, soft amusement and…something Stiles can’t place but it makes him feel calmer as he bites his lip, figuring out where to go from there.

“Sex is great and I’m sure sex with you would be really fucking great – ” Another snort from Derek, “But I’m also totally down for the whole staying over and getting breakfast the next morning and just hanging out or – I dunno, it’s just it’s not because you’re hot, okay? I mean, you obviously are, I’ve got good eyesight I can see how fucking hot you are, it’s just – it’s more than that, okay? I like just being around you, even if it’s just me doing my homework while you read in the background, that’s so fucking _appealing_ to me and I think we could totally do the added benefit of the sex just because sex is great and we’re attracted to each other and why not?”

“Stiles,” Derek starts softly, but Stiles holds up a hand.

“Nope, lemme finish first.” He pauses, taking a breath to pull this argument together.

“I just – I’m down to have sex with you, I’m pretty sure you’d be okay with it too, but like – you’re also really smart and drily funny and sweet and I just want to make sure that you know that, and that I’m also down to like just watch crappy horror movies because I know they’re your weakness and we can like bake on the weekends together because you make a mean apple pie and my cookies are to die for and the sex would be fucking incredible but also I’m down for just being here with you…”

Stiles trails off at the end, something of a realization dawning on him, and he plops down in the chair closest to him, sinking down into it as he stares ahead, looking shocked.

“Oh my god,” he says, because _holy shit_ how did he never realize –

“Stiles?”

Stiles turns his head to look at Derek, who’s leaning forward and staring at him with concern, and Stiles shakes his head a little bit, feeling disoriented.

“I’m – ” he starts, staring at Derek who looks back worriedly, “Oh my god. I want to be your boyfriend.”

The worry falls off Derek’s face but is replaced by amusement and…and _fondness_ , Stiles recognizes it now. He sits back, continuing to watch Stiles as Stiles’ eyes turn to stare at his knee.

“So apparently I’m into you,” he says after a moment, still staring at his knee with immense concentration on his face, “Like, romantically.”

“Hmmm,” Derek hums, “And how do you feel about that?”

Stiles makes a, frankly, pathetic noise in the back of his throat, looking back up at Derek. Derek smiles softly at him, and Stiles flops back into the chair, staring at the ceiling, still somewhat shocked.

“Same, just so you know,” Derek says after another moment, which just causes Stiles to make another noise, eyes flicking back to Derek, going comically wide.

**Author's Note:**

> what the fuck am I doing writing this when I have so much else I need to be writing? who knows. 
> 
> find me at [asocialfoxpaw](http://asocialfoxpaw.tumblr.com/)


End file.
